


In Nir Hands

by friendlyneighborhoodfairy



Series: FNF/Snow's Nonbinary Month fics 2018 [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Chado has excellent hands, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary partners, Other, Sex with a nonbinary partner, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodfairy
Summary: (Nonbinary Month #2) Ishida loves their partner's hands. Chado loves using them. Side-sequel to "Hands."





	In Nir Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nir Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951682) by [friendlyneighborhoodfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodfairy). 



> Bleach + nonbinary + nonbinary. Ishida uses they/their/them; Chad uses ne/nir/nem.

Weathered. That is the best description for the hands currently roaming Ishida's skin. Palms cupping, claiming; fingers finding routes between; tendons dancing as Chado's hands explore. The veins stand out as Chado's pulse picks up.

With Chado behind them, Ishida looks down and sees only those hands, the strong arms. They sink into the feeling, eyes closing, groaning and sensing only the way those hands touch their naked body.

Chado curls around them, dipping down, and slides nir hand between their thighs from behind.

"Nngh, Yasutora!" Their voice cuts off in voiceless pleasure.

Ne rubs nir fingers along the most sensitive lines of Ishida's skin. Along the paths most closely tied to climax. Ne isn't trying to get them to last—ne's trying to get them to peak. It's excruciating. It's beautiful.

"Fuck, Yasutora, fuck…"

"You," Chado breathes, pants. "You're gorgeous."

Ne rubs nirself against Ishida's ass, the muscles pert enough to provide resistance, and fuck, Ishida can feel themself growing slippery in nir hand.

"I c-can't," Ishida gasps, even though they can, they so can. Chado's fingers are so close to bringing them into the warmth of pleasure.

"You can." Chado's other hand tweaks at their chest and ne bites their ear. "Let go, Uryuu."

"Ahh— Aaah, fuck!  _Fuck!_ "

They're coming, riding Chado's thick hand into pleasure, nir fingers making their nerves sing. Ishida can feel the world turning under them, see the stars as a thousand lights around them, and the two of them are one. Orgasm seals them together, reiatsu, spirits, hearts, bodies. The pair blend into each other and Ishida ceases existing.

They feel Chado coming behind them, pressure hard against Ishida's ass cheek as ne jolts repeatedly. Reaching that climactic height has always been a violent thing for Chado: a thumping, grasping, riveting thing. Ne is gasping in Ishida's ear, body still convulsing while Ishida presses back into them—and hears Chado's joyful groan in response.

"Uryuu…"

It's almost like a cry, so desperate. Ishida loves that. Loves that Chado can't do this with anyone but them.

Maybe they shouldn't take as much pleasure in that as they do, but there's something about being indispensable to someone, especially sexually. Chado's never found anyone else whose gender attracted nem, and ne only fucks with people ne falls for. Which has only ever been Ishida.

Ishida is still rubbing themself on Chado's hand, Chado's fingers curling in response.

"You want," Chado rumbles in their ear, "to go again?"

"Dunno. I could in a bit," Ishida pants. Their arms quiver where they're braced on the bed. "I want to see your face."

Chado obliges, rolling off them and flopping onto the sheets. Nir glowing smile cracks Ishida's heart wide open. They grin back.

"I love you."

Chado beams. "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a funny obsession with writing smut where you can't tell the bio sex of one or both partners. ^^
> 
> For more details, rules, and instructions on participating, see the AO3 collection profile.


End file.
